


The Great Debate

by amathela



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There are, in fact, drinks on the plane.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _4:6 - Game On._

There are, in fact, drinks on the plane.

"We just won an election," Josh says, and she's smiling back at him so hard her cheeks hurt. He refills her glass, drains his own; they just won an election, and they're celebrating.

His hand traces lightly across her thigh, and she almost doesn't notice

(that's a lie; she knows how close he is to her, always)

until he leans over, his shirt open at the neck. He's still smiling, but there's something else in his expression, and her glass lies on the table, forgotten.

 _Josh,_ she wants to say, but she can't speak, won't; there's something in his expression, and they never get this far.

It comes as a surprise to exactly no-one when he kisses her, his hand firm on the back of her head, and she could swear there's nobody else in the room.

Tomorrow, they'll go back to work, and he'll lean back and she'll smile, _this never happened._

Tonight, they're celebrating.


End file.
